


The Softest Pillows

by nerigby96



Series: Dreams That Once Were True [4]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stream of Consciousness, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: A hotel room.The middle of the night.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Dreams That Once Were True [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Softest Pillows

One each of the softest pillows Jerry’s ever slept on but he snuggles closer anyway, wants to share with Dean, who tuts and pushes him with one hand, pulls him with the other, and under the covers feet stroke and kick, run toes over ankles, and Dean sighs and traps his frisky legs between muscular calves, muttering a hundred sweet exasperated things and hushing him, and Jerry’s thrilling, thrumming, high on the show and the champagne and how when he stood in the wings overcome with a selfish sort of pride, crowd screaming, his partner looked at him and smiled.


End file.
